


[podfic] And at the same time, something makes you whole

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, oh god i tried accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'And at the same time, something makes you whole' by <b>torakowalski</b> read aloud.</p><p>It’s weird being home. And it’s weirder still to think that home went on without him while he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] And at the same time, something makes you whole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And At The Same Time Something Makes You Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295685) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



  


**Duration:** 1hr06mins  
 **Song Credit:** _Walking on a Dream_ by MGMT, covered by Boy and Bear  
 **Stream** :   
**Download:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?tjwd6rt31druafw) (29MB) || [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other_fandoms/whole.mp3) (37MB, right-click save) 

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't like Billy Elliot? And also Jamie Bell's face? And also their totally amazing accents the entire movie? 
> 
> Now I need to warn for me attempting to do Northern British accents, and failing sort of terribly. I would tell you to direct all complaints to knight_tracer who okay-ed the beta, but she actually hasn't heard any of Michael's re-done dialogue yet. So I guess I'll blame the queen instead.


End file.
